


Confession

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Planet Vegeta Still Exists, asaeth is the the blue pill in fruit version for Saiyans, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy





	Confession

Bardock woke up in a hospital bed. His head was hurting with his other injuries as well. He furrowed his brow, but didn’t let a single hiss leave his mouth. Gine threw him an anxious look. There was a small cub in her hands, who twirled his tiny tail around his mother's arm and whimpered. The woman was gently rocking the little boy, who looked like exactly the same as his father.  
„Shouldn’t he be off-planet?” the man asked, watching his offspring grimacingly.  
Is he worth being named at all? A small, sick child, who presumably will die. If not as a kid, then in his teenage years. They can’t protect him all the time, and brats are even more cruel, when they are close to their first heat. He’ll get into a fight and the others will beat him to death, or do something worse.  
„He’s your son!” Gine snapped back. „And his name is Kakarot.”  
The woman was almost yelling at him. Her dark, chocolate brown eyes smoldered with rage, but she restrained herself. She didn't want to scare her cub even more, who was stirring and crying, looking at his mother anxiously.  
Her temper is as short as she is. But that’s why I love her…  
Bardock just sighed and reached for his scouter, which was lying on the nightstand, then put it on his head. It made a short beeping sound and showed a number. The warrior pulled a face.  
„A child with the power level of two. Pathetic.”  
„Says the man who’s lying in a bed, because he almost got killed.” Gine’s voice sounded sarcastic, but Bardock knew, she was just worrying for him.  
She's just got offended. Great. No sex for the following days. Congratulations, idiot.  
„Frieza is dead. I guess it counts somewhere.”  
Maybe it sounded egoistic, but Bardock was freaking proud of himself and his teammates. He hoped they are alive too... A quick checking made it sure, they are. He already knew about Fasha's plans to settle down and start a family with Toma, even if she didn't tell him yet. And he would miss the other two idiots as well if they...  
„You barely survived!” Gine continued furiously. „You don’t have to play the hero all the time! You have a family to take care of!”  
That was the side of his mate he loved the most, but he was never good at showing his affection to the woman, so he decided to call her Nene instead of her real name, in order to make her know that he loves her, he just suck at showing it.  
„You're pretty arousing when you're angry.” Bardock stated, licking his lips in an unmistakable style.  
„Don't even try to change the topic!  
The man sighed defeatedly. He saw on Gine’s face, she was hiding something.  
„You have something to tell me, don’t you?”  
Gine remained silent, but her expression said it all. She took off her armor, placed it next to Bardock's bed, and started to feed the tiny Saiyan, who was whining.  
„What is it?” her mate asked, knowing something isn’t right.  
„Kakarot is sick. Heart disease.” she answered, gently caressing the cub's unruly hair, while he was fed. „Ouch! Don't bite!”  
Bardock was concerned, but a small smile appeared on his face, watching his second son.  
„Is it curable?”  
„If you call a new heart a cure.”  
„What?” His eyes widened in shock.  
„He needs a transplant as soon as possible.”  
Both of them knew, Kakarot wouldn’t get a new heart easily. The elites always come first on the transplant list.  
„Where’s Raditz?”  
„He’ll arrive soon.”  
„I want to see my teammates.”  
Bardock tried to get up to his feet, but first time he fell back to the bed. His second attempt was successful, and after a few shaky steps he thought he would be okay. Gine gave the cub into his mate's hands until she put her clothes and armour back. She followed him, still worrying about Bardock's well-being. Fasha came across the corridor, and immediately walked to her Commander.  
„How are you?” she asked.  
„How do I look?”  
Fasha didn’t want to be rude this time, seeing Gine’s concern.  
„You should rest more. And eat properly.”  
„How are they?”  
„I don't know, I haven't seen them yet. I was in the other side of the building. But according to their ki signals, they're fine.”  
Bardock just shook his head. He knew his teammates and he was sure of something.  
„I bet they are already planning to get more food than they should eat.”  
„You're so quiet, Gine.” Fasha said. „What happened?”  
„I'll tell you later.”  
Her voice was more than joyless, which made the other woman think.  
„Dad!!!”  
Raditz rushed to hug his father, who patted his head. Sometimes he wasn’t a grumpy man, and he showed his care for his offsprings.  
„Kakarot is crying a lot. Is he sick or something?” the boy asked.  
„Babies usually cry for everything, because it's the only way for them to tell, something is wrong. Now let me go to see my teammates.”  
„Why is he so weak?” Raditz asked his mother, looking up to his baby brother in her arms.  
„You'll know when the time comes.” Gine said, almost crying.

***

~ 18 years later ~

King Vegeta was deep in thought – sitting in his throne chair – when a tall guard stepped in. He looked at him, trying to remember his name, but he couldn't. The other man bowed before him, then he started to speak.  
„Your Highness, Prince Vegeta left the palace.”  
The young soldier was visibly afraid of the ruler's reaction. Did he make him upset? Maybe he didn't. Maybe. Or he won't see his family again. His pregnant mate...  
„When?” the king asked harshly.  
He seemed to be in a rather bad mood, but there was no way know. The king’s actions were more than unpredictable. Once he abridged a second class elite palace guard of his right to enter the palace.  
„J-just a few minutes ago... He seemed angry.”  
The young warrior went in fear of death.  
„Did he say something?”  
„No- nothing...” he gulped „Your Highness.”  
„Inform me when he comes back.”  
The man bowed again, before he exited. The older Vegeta rubbed his forehead, wishing his headache would go away. But he got another visitor.  
„Nappa.”  
He looked at the tall Saiyan, trying to figure out what does he want from him.  
„Do I bother you, your Highness? Should I come back later?” he asked carefully, seeing the king is in a bad mood. It wasn’t new for him at all, and he preferred to avoid his outbursts.  
„What happened to my son?”  
The King meant the sudden changes of his older son's behaviour. The older prince started to train outside of the palace and disappeared for hours, and when he came back, he always showered first, before he made his appearance in front of his father. Not like that would be able to hide the scent of a man. It was a strong, musky odor, probably a third-class warrior's.  
„He is perfectly fine, as far as I know.” Nappa said, thinking about how to express himself in order to not to get the Prince even more bigger trouble than he already was. “He had a little... argument with the guards, but he just needs some time to be alone.”  
„I heard people saying that he's... meeting with a third-class. Is it true?”  
The taller Saiyan's mind raced with the possibilities. Maybe the king will be mad. No one wants him to do so, because he has moods, like his junior. Or maybe he doesn't give a shit. Perhaps he just wants to know who is that third-class boy. But... Who knows?? "He's--”  
He was cut off and his first thought was he fucked up dearly.  
„So something is true of these rumors. Tell me, what do you know.”  
King Vegeta seemed to be his usually self, but Nappa knew he has to be careful, what does he says.  
„His name is unknown to me, but he's that third-class commander's son who managed to defeat Frieza with his team.”  
„I want to know everything about him. Come back later today.”  
When the older Vegeta thought he finally could be alone, he was wrong. His younger son brought an elegantly wrapped box in his hands. As his look wandered to the boy, he thought his son seemed so feminine. Tarble’s high-pitched voice emphasized his small frame and low power level even more. And he gave birth to him. The thought made him shiver. His first mate died when Vegeta was born. He mated with another Saiyan, but he often thought it was a mistake to have another cub. His second mate spent most of his time on another planet with a smaller Saiyan civilisation who decided to live on their own, before their home planet was discovered and inhabited by the bigger group of Saiyans with the lead of his father.  
„Are you alright? You're so pale, it frightens me. Should I call the doctor for you?” the boy asked.  
„Calm down, Tarble. I'll be fine.”  
King Vegeta couldn’t help himself, and a small smile appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared.  
„Are you sure?”  
The younger prince seemed to be hesitant.  
„I appreciate your care, but I'm not sick, I won't give up the throne soon.”  
Tarble handed the box to his father a bit piqued. He wanted to say something, but he made up his mind.  
„Why do you give me this?”  
The older Saiyan was thinking hard about why did he get the package but he couldn't find it out.  
„Don't you know?”  
„I'm not in the mood for playing games.”  
His son sighed and looked at him. Was he hurt by his words? Tch. Weak. Sometimes he wanted to disown Tarble, but if something happens to his brother... No. He would never let him become the king of their planet. As long as he's alive.  
„Happy birthday, father. I know it’s not for another two weeks, but I won't be there to give you this.” he said, and exited before the king could say anything. „As you told me,  
I’ll go train and get stronger.”  
King Vegeta wasn't fond of birthdays and anniversaries. He literally banned to celebrate his own birthday. He hated it. One year closer to death, and his older son still haven't find his mate to rule the planet with…  
A few hours later Nappa came back with a folder. He brought some papers and pictures.  
„Is that boy a threat to my son? Can he kill or hurt him seriously?”  
„He's hiding his true power.” the taller Saiyan said. „Every checking shows a regular third-class level, but I know Prince Vegeta, he never fights with a weak opponent longer than two minutes. He gets bored and kills him.”  
Third-classes with high power levels. This topic always attracted the king's attention.  
„Tell me everything you've got to know about the boy.”  
„His name is Kakarot, second son of Commander Bardock and Gine, third-classes. He was born with a heart disease, but went through a transplant surgery at the age of five. He recovered successfully. He's eighteen years old, looks like his father without the scar on his face.” He showed the pictures about the three Saiyans. “His teachers and trainers described him as a cheerful person, but he could be dead serious when it comes to fighting. Surprisingly good at martial arts. He won some intramural competitions. He also wanted to be a trainer, but his grades were too low, so he keeps training and waiting for affectation to service.”  
„Interesting...” the king was thinking about what to say to his son, when he makes his appearance before him. „Is there anything else I should know about his parents?”  
„Bardock was dedicated to be an elite soldier, but he didn't accept the offer. He said he won't sell his soul for power and money, he can do what he has to do as a third-class. Gine is extremely weak, even for her rank. She almost died during childbirth. She was a part of Bardock's team, but she got pregnant and stayed at home. Later she started to work as a butcher, in order to get more money and food for her family. I'm not sure if she knows, but she's the daughter of the commander in chief of all warriors. Her parents abandoned her, she was an unwanted child. A third-class family adopted her.”  
Nappa wasn't telling the whole truth about that she was raised by two women, but he thought it unimportant to say.  
„Find my son and tell him I want to talk with him.”  
„As you wish, your Highness.”

***

„Mom! I'm home!”  
„And I bet you are hungry as well, aren't you, Kakarot?” Gine greeted her younger son with a soft smile. „How was your training today?”  
She loved her youngest with no boundaries. Not like she didn't love his older son, but Raditz lived with his mate, having his own life.  
„Boring. I showed the techniques to the others with the trainer. He said I must have had a good master when I was younger. I told him my father keeps me in shape whether I want it or not.”  
„He likes to take care of you.”  
„Mom, what's that smell? It's... Did you bake something??”  
Gine started laugh. Kakarot was still a child in his mind sometimes.  
„You are like your father... Did you forgot his birthday?”  
„I... Uh, yes...?”  
Kakarot lowered his head down, a sad expression appeared on his face.  
„Give him this.”  
His mother handed him a box.  
„What's in it?”  
„New sweatbands. They'll make him happy, I bet.”  
„Will Raditz come too?”  
„I don't know. He's still angry at him...”  
Both of them wanted to see the older son, but they knew Bardock’s mood will change rapidly from „Nene, I'm home” to „Get the fuck outta here you faggot” if he sees him.  
„But Raditz is happy with his mate. Father should accept this.” Kakarot said.  
„You know how he is. Too stubborn to admit that... But could you please help me with setting the table and bringing more chairs? His teammates are coming, I'm sure of that.”  
When Gine left the dining room, she heard his son singing while he was doing what he was asked to. The woman just rest her back to the nearest wall and closed her eyes. This was rare and precious. Kakarot sings only when he can't get something off his chest.

„A lifetime of war  
When two hearts collide...”

Her son is in love! It warmed her heart, and she wanted to know who that lucky girl is, but she had work to do.

***

The older Vegeta was looking at his son with inquisitive eyes, but waited until the guards left the throne room.  
„Would you please inform me of where have you been?” his voice drenched in sarcasm.  
„I was training.”  
The answer was calm and cold, as always.  
„Did you find someone who’s worthy to be your mate? You don’t have to be shy, you can tell me.”  
The king let his lips curl into a little encouraging smile.  
„Pffft… Mates! I don’t need anyone. I’m perfectly fine alone.”  
The younger Vegeta's wrath wanted to break free and make him to do a massive bloodbath, but he restrained himself. He had to behave in his mighty father's presence.  
„But I heard that you like Bardock's youngest...” the king stated with a know-it-all smirk. „If you want him… I won’t interfere.”  
„Me and a third-class! Ridiculous!”  
The older Prince was almost shaking with rage. Or because of something else?  
„If you say so…” his father let him go, and shook his head.  
So stubborn and so is his younger self.  
Prince Vegeta was heading to his bedroom angrily. The guards bowed before him with fear, but he ignored them, wishing he doesn't know that idiot more than he should. But kissing and making out a few times doesn't make his social status higher and more acceptable than it is. He can't have him as his mate, no matter how much he wants to. And it would be a shame for the royal house. The idea of a submissive king was unheard of. For his surprise the third-class was waiting for him, sitting in the right side of his bed, half-naked.  
„Such a hot night, ne?” he asked with kinky smile.  
The answer almost slipped out of his mouth, but he held it back. His late-night visitor was even hotter. But he kept it to himself. No more fuel to his damned third-class pride.  
„What did he say?”  
„Just sent me here, but I want to fuck you badly.”  
„Excuse you?”  
Hah. He thinks he could have him that easily.  
„I wanna have rough sex with you. Does it sound better?”  
„We aren't lovers. I will never allow you to claim me as your mate. Making love is an other thing.”  
Kakarot smiled cockily. He knew he could have the Prince if he wanted to, against his protests.  
„See? You called it making love. So you think it's more than just fucking.”  
You’re a fucking tease and you know it right, don’t you?  
„Just because I choose less vulgar words doesn't mean that I'm in love with you.”  
He tried to seem angry, but failed miserably.  
„Keep lying to yourself...”  
„Ooh, Mr. Handsome Third-class thinks that he's irresistible!”  
„So I am sexy? Thanks.”  
„Fuck off.”  
Or fuck me. I wouldn’t mind. We would love it, I bet...  
„No. You don't want me to go away, because the guards or you could force me out, but you just like bickering before sex.”  
„I hate you.”  
For the name of the Gods, be a man, and fuck the life out of me.  
„That's funny, you know.”  
The younger one get off from the bed, and pushed the surprised Prince to the nearest wall.  
„I could rape you.” he purred the words in a lower voice, which always sent shivers down Vegeta's spine.  
„Then what do you waiting for?”  
„We are not animals. Strange to hear from a mindless third-class, huh?”  
„Why are you here? To make me feel like a cheap man-whore for the thousandth time?”  
I’ve never enjoyed anything more in my whole life...  
„I want you to say it.”  
„Say what? A lie, which never will be true?”  
I would rather die than tell him...  
He blushed but looked directly into the younger Saiyan's eyes. He felt Kakarot's excitement, and he wasn't in a better state at all... The other man let out a low, guttural growl. Kakarot's instincts were screaming inside of his head. He bucked his hips, rubbing their bulges together.  
Mate with him! Now!  
But he denied the urge. The Prince didn't want him. His body seemingly did, but not his mind.  
„I'm done with you.”  
Kakarot's voice was unusually cold. He left through the palace's window. Vegeta sighed and resigned himself to the inevitable, that he has to take care of his erection by himself.  
Damn you...  
He came with his name on his lips, shamefully watching the mess he had done. He got rid of the evidence, and took a long bath.

***

Bardock was in his worst mood. His teammates annoyed the hell out of him during their training, in the name of his birthday. He hoped that Gine wasn't planning some „surprise party” for him, and especially she's not inviting Raditz too. He still felt betrayed by his oldest’s coming out. Kakarot welcomed him first, when he arrived home.  
„Bad day?” he asked innocently.  
„Yeah. I'm hungry.”  
„Cheer up, father. Happy birthday!”  
His younger son gave him a box, which contained a pair of new sweatbands. He put them on with a genuine smile. Somehow he knew, Gine bought his present, but he felt happy from the gesture.  
„Did your mother bake a cake? I bet she did.” the scarred Saiyan said with a little smile.  
He wasn't be able to help himself. Maybe his mate was weak. But always so sweet and tender, yet strong in mind.  
„Thank you, son. A spar after supper?”  
„Of course! I would never refuse to train with you!”  
„Good boy. I'm proud of you. Tell me, what did you learn at today's training.”  
„Defense techniques. It was utterly boring. I already knew them all. You taught me those when I was little.”  
Gine walked up to her mate and let him kiss her.  
„I've missed you. You'll get your cake soon, birthday boy.”  
„Nene...”  
The woman just laughed at her blushing partner. How silly he could be? Doesn't he know that she's just teasing him? But she loved that nickname from him.  
~ Don't worry, you'll get your prize when he goes to sleep. ~ she said telepathically.  
~ I'm looking forward to. I had to wait for a week, so I hope you'll surprise me with something extra... ~  
~ Behave. And maybe your wish will be granted. ~  
„I'm not stupid.” Kakarot said with a small smile. „If you want some unbothered time together, I can let you alone. I already wanted to go to visit a friend. I can sleep at his house.”  
„Food first.” Gine stated. „Then you can go wherever you want.”  
Her mate and her son destroyed the whole menu in minutes, both patted their stomachs satisfied. She just watched them. The cake disappeared with the same speed.  
„Love you, Nene. It was really good.” Bardock said.  
„I like to spoil the birthday boy. Whoever he is.”  
Bardock just grinned widely. Kakarot reacted exactly the same way like his father did.  
„Thanks, mom! It was delicious!! Father?? Are you ready?”  
„As always. Brace yourself.”  
„I told you that I'd never miss an opportunity to kick your ass.”  
„I dare you, son.” Bardock answered with a smirk. „I dare you.”  
Gine just sighed. Men and their obsession with fighting.

***

The long bath wasn't enough. The younger Vegeta felt hot all over his body, and images flashed into his mind... He, under the idiot on all fours, being banged mercilessly. And he's begging for more. He saw himself, riding him and moaning his name, like an endless mantra. The last thing he wanted to see was himself, choking on his cock like a filthy slut, but he wasn't able to get that picture out of his head.  
Why me...?  
He couldn't deny it, Kakarot was fine as hell. Strong and dominant, able to make him his mate and protect him if... Is there an if? Can they be a thing? Does it really matter that he's just a third-class?  
If we do this further he'll send me into heat, and I won't be able to refuse to submit to him, losing everything. Father won't let me claim the throne if I will be with a cub. Which is very possible according to the descriptions of the mating ritual.  
He was hard again. Utterly.  
Fucking idiot. You did this to me.  
He was embarrassed, but his arousal screamed for releasing. Those pictures came into his mind again...  
How long he could be? Would it hurt? Everyone says the first time is always painful...  
He tried to muffle his moans with a pillow.  
„Your Highness, may I come in?”  
Nappa? What the hell???  
„NO!” he yelled at his father's favourite guard. That would be great, if he would step in while he's jerking off to the thought what Kakarot could do to him.  
Just. Fucking. Great.  
He opened the window and growled angrily.  
„What the fuck do you want now?”  
„I would like to talk to you, your Highness.”  
„I don't want to. Leave.”  
„As you wish.”

***

„Is this all you've got, father??” Kakarot growled playfully. He furrowed his brow in concentration. Bardock was throwing blows in quick succession, his smugness coming off as more sarcastic than anything. He dodged a particularly well aimed punched to the gut and returned the blow to his father's face, quickly blocking another one to the gut.  
Bardock smirked as well. He looked at his son. So young...still so prideful. The boy didn't even know their spar was over. With barely concealed amusement he watched the confidence drain from his cub's face. With a knee to the ribs he sent the confused by flying back into the nearest tree.  
Kakarot groaned as his head met stone and held his stomach in pain.  
„No fair!!  
The soldier chuckled. Kakarot still had a lot to learn. „Don't forget the first rule of combat, Kakarot: never underestimate your enemy. Even if they are weaker than you.”  
Bardock let out a sigh, but he gave his hand to his son in order to helping him to get up.  
„Thanks, father.”  
„Um, you said something about kicking my ass.”  
„Just drop it.”  
„Not that easily.” Bardock grinned.  
Kakarot grinned sheepishly, but they went back to the house. The older Saiyan’s teammates were already there, and laughed at something loudly. Toma stood up and gave him a small box.  
„Happy birthday, Commander. No alcohol, as Gine asked.”  
Fasha handed him a little bag.  
„I guess you know what is inside of it. You ought to stop smoking.”  
The scarred man frowned a little but thanked to both of them the gifts. Totapo and Pambukin just wished him a happy birthday and they put two more bags to the table.  
„I feel spoiled…”  
Everyone started to laugh, but Kakarot’s smile soon dissolved. He wanted Raditz to be happy with them, to take part in the whole thing, but then looked at his father. The smile on his face was even more fake than ever. Why can’t he accept his brother’s decision? Can’t he see the gladness in his oldest eyes? Why does it matter with whom he shares his bed?  
„Kakarot, are you alright?” Fasha asked worrying. Her deep black eyes looked at him questioningly. She wasn’t able to deny her past as a nurse. „Does it hurt somewhere or feels bad?”  
„I’m okay, thanks for asking. I was just thinking…”  
„But tell me immediately if you don’t feel well or something... The sooner you get help, the better chance you have to recover successfully.”  
Bardock smiled at his youngest.  
„You better not lie to her…”  
„Experience?” his son asked with a wide grin.  
„Maybe…”  
The next moment was engraved upon their memories. Raditz ran to the house – his eyes were red from crying and his whole body was shaking – and he started to talk so fast they barely understood anything from his speech, except one thing: something bad happened to his mate.  
Bardock growled at his oldest, but didn’t say a word. Fasha looked at him seriously.  
„What are his symptomes?”  
„He’s- he’s foaming at the mouth and- and trembling…”  
Gine walked up to him and hugged his crying son tightly. Kakarot watched the whole scene wordlessly.  
„Stay here.” Fasha told the long haired Saiyan. „I’ll go to check him.”  
„Like I would be welcomed in this house. Let’s go, I want him to get better.”  
His voice wasn’t sad or sarcastic, just cold.  
After the two left, Toma tried to ease the tension and asked Bardock about his new training plan. As he started to explain his ideas, Gine went out to bring more pastries, and her youngest joined to her soon.  
„I can’t… Mother, I can’t bear it… Why does he do that? It makes him nervous all the time and he’s not happy at all even on his birthday…”  
„You know how he is. Doesn’t talk about his feelings.”  
„Is it better to be a dick with everyone?”  
„Kakarot! Language!”  
Gine furrowed her brow but didn’t respond.  
„But am I right?”  
„He’s full of unsolved trauma, and too stubborn to ask for help.”  
„Maybe because when I did the only answer was laughing.” Bardock said coldly, grabbing a plate of pancakes and he left the room.

***

The silence somehow calmed Vegeta down a little.  
How could I be that stupid?! He could be a good mate for me. But I have to fuck up everything. What if I told him I’m pregnant? Will he come back to me?  
He knew, it wouldn’t be a fair thing, but hopefully it would work. Time flew slowly, but he visited Kakarot on their usual battlefield a few days later.  
„I told you, it’s over.” Kakarot said stiffly. „I’m only intrested in you as a sparring partner.”  
The prince took a deep breath and exhaled.  
„I’m pregnant.”  
„You what?” the younger warrior’s eyes widened in solid shock.  
„Pregnant. You know, having your cub inside of me.”  
Tears ran down on Kakarot’s face and he knelt down to Vegeta’s stomach.  
He ripped off the armour and covered the smooth skin with tiny kisses.  
I’m disgusting… But I love when he’s happy like that…  
„I… I will be… a dad…” Kakarot said, smiling dumbly, as Vegeta patted his head.  
„Yes, and we have to talk with my father…”  
Kakarot felt the unpleasantness in his voice. Maybe the king is not happy with the fact his son has chosen a third-class instead of an elite.  
„Is he angry at you, because of me?”  
„Do I look like I care about his opinion? He just wants me to have a mate and produce an offspring as long as he’s alive, to make him sure no one would be able to claim the throne out of the family.”  
He knew he doesn’t have much time to get pregnant for real…

***

The older Vegeta sent out the guards from the throne room when he heard about his son’s arrival. His eyes widened a little when he caught a sight of his oldest’s chosen. The boy was exactly the same as his father was in his age. The unruly hair, that cocky smile, and there was no fear in his eyes, rather just curiosity… His look wandered the prince.  
„So you choose him as your mate.”  
„Yes, Father. And my heir is on the way.”  
„Has the doctor seen you?” the king asked with an unusual smile.  
This made the younger Vegeta’s blood running cold. What if he tells his father he's not pregnant at all…? Will he loose his rank and Kakarot as well?  
„Not yet, but I’ll go to-”  
„You don’t need to, he will be here in a few minutes.”  
King Vegeta pressed a button which was built in the throne chair’s right arm, and watched Kakarot as he was looking around.  
I’m fucked. He can’t lie to him, or he’ll be executed. Why am I so-  
„Vegeta, are you okay? You’re so pale…”  
Kakarot was worrying for him, but he didn’t want to seem weak in the king’s eyes.  
„Yes, I’m just-”  
The old doctor bowed before the king and the prince too.  
„What can I do for you, your Highnesses?”  
The younger Vegeta was blushing more than ever in his life, as he saw him.  
„I’ve never eaten a Saiyan before and I don’t want to start it now… Don’t you feel well, your Highness?”  
„I’m-” Vegeta started, but Kakarot cut him off.  
„We’re gonna have a cub!” he almost shouted happily.  
„That’s great, congratulations! So it is the reason why I am here. But I can’t do the checkup here, I would like you to follow me to my consulting room, your Highness.”  
The prince did as he was asked to, he walked after the doctor wordlessly. The king’s eyes never missed any of Kakarot’s movements.  
„How do you feel about my son?” he asked, looking at the boy seriously.  
„He makes me feel… like home. It’s… hard to describe.” Kakarot held a pause. „We started as sparring partners. He said he likes that I don’t let him win just because he is the prince, like his elite sparring partners do. For a while it wasn’t more than just training… Then we started to talk after we called it a day, and…”  
The boy blushed as he thought back to that, when he touched Vegeta gently for the first time. He tried to make it seem as an accident, and waited for the prince’s response, but both of them felt it too awkward and they didn’t talk about it for weeks. It took almost another month until they kissed, which was even more embarrassing, but somehow felt good.  
„Slowly I got to know him better, and I started to realize I’m waiting to see him, and when we finish our spar, I don’t want him to leave…”  
A small smile appeared on the king’s face, as he recalled the memories of how he got to know his mate. But the loss of him always made the gesture disappear.  
„If you dare to play with his feelings, you will wish that you weren’t born at all…” said he with a serious expression.  
Kakarot knew, King Vegeta said these things rather as a father, then the planet’s ruler.  
„I love him, your Highness. I can’t tell it more properly, I’m just a third-class and I’m not into saying big things and then do just the half of them. He trusts me and…” the boy hesitated a little. „And what else can prove it better than his pregnancy?”  
„My eyes on you. Wait for him in his room.”  
The guards looked at Kakarot angrily, but mostly rather suspiciously, as he left the throne room and let his nose to lead him to Vegeta’s chamber. It seemed unusually clean, when he stepped in. So tidy, he didn’t even dared to sit on the bed, because thought he would make it dirty. So he sat down to the carpet. It felt nice and soft, so he lay on it, but a few minutes later he got bored. As the boy stood up he noticed a small book and a strange fruit on the nightstand. The urge to open the book was strong, but he didn’t want to lose Vegeta's trust because of this, so he looked at the fruit again. It was quite big, and had small fluffs on its surface. The unusual look of it appealed to him and since he felt hungry, he bit into the fruit. Sweet juice splashed on his face and clothes, but he continued to consume it, until it was gone.  
Vegeta arrived with a blood red face and he looked at him curiously. He felt a familiar smell and when he looked at Kakarot's face, he realised.  
The fucking idiot ate it all!  
„How dare you-?!” the younger Vegeta fumed, his cheeks turned scarlet.  
"How dare I what?" the younger warrior blinked innocently.  
„The fruit! You eat it, don't you?" he huffed, looking at the place of the missing asaeth.  
"I was hungry. And you can have another one whenever you want. Third-classes rarely get to eat yummy fruits like this was."  
"IDIOT! It was an asaeth!"  
He didn't know why was the prince so angry at him, but he silenced the smaller man with a sloppy kiss and his hands played with the flame-like hair. Kakarot heard his father’s words in his head as he was talking about ’something special’ between two warriors a few months ago, but he forgot the word his father used.

„Women are crazy, for your information.” the scarred man said with a small smile, patting his son’s left shoulder as he sat down next to him, cracking open a cold one. „And I hope you won’t turn out like Raditz did.”  
He frowned a little, but didn’t say a word. His father stopped saying ’your brother’ after his oldest’s confession.  
„You literally have to chase them. They won’t give in easily.” the man laughed, sipping his drink. „I had to chase your mother almost a year. I thought she was playing with me, and I wanted to give up, when she brought me food and told me I passed on her test. And seven months later Raditz was born.”  
„But how did you know she’s the one?”  
„Oh, boy… It’s different for every Saiyan. Her smell, the way she looks at you, her body… It can be anything. You’ll know, I’m sure of it. And I’m looking forward to see your mate. Good luck with the bonding.”  
He looked at his father curiously, until the man started to explain…

„I want to create the bond with you.” he said with a suspicious grin.  
„No one has told me so kindly that they want to fuck me…”  
„Well, I’m just a third-class, as I told your father. But I know things."  
He hugged the prince tightly as he touched his lips with his own, shyly asking for invitation, but Vegeta started to lick off the dropping juice from his face.  
It'll kick in soon... Goddess, bless me with a child.  
"V-Vegeta?"  
"You'll feel its effect soon."  
"Is it a poison?"  
"No, I'm not a coward to poison anyone instead of fighting with him..."  
Kakarot ran and hid in Vegeta's wardrobe. He felt utterly betrayed and paranoia came over him. Why did he do this to him? Why? After all they have been through?  
„Tell me when you’ll stop acting like a child.”  
The prince left with these words and Kakarot started to feel his blood rushing everywhere. His body was shaking with need, but he didn't want to respond yet, he only took his clothes off. Vegeta's lingering smell made him crazy. The prince came back a little later, stripped out of his clothes, didn't even minding the man in his wardrobe and after a long sigh he threw himself to his bed. He started to stroke his cock, and he subconsciously moaned seductively. His hand moved quickly, as he imagined the younger Saiyan mating with him.  
Kakarot wasn't able to resist his soon-to-be mate in heat, especially when his nose caught the smell of his precum. He wanted the prince making those sounds while he’s inside of him. He literally broke out of the wardrobe and pounced on the other man.  
„You should’ve asked me first. I’d happily do anything for you.” he purred into Vegeta’s left ear.  
"Then do it." the prince answered.  
He blushed a little when Kakarot pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, but he licked them. He knew what was about to happen at that moment, but he wasn't prepared. A loud scream left his mouth and his partner looked at him worryingly, but he made him sure everything is okay. He was still blushing from the thought he got aroused by the other man's fingers. He bucked his hips a little and panted from excitement.  
"My prince..."  
Kakarot wasn't able to stop purring. His whole body vibrated with the sound, making Vegeta shiver, but he thought it was a pleasant kind of shuddering.  
“I want…”  
“Yes?” Kakarot asked playfully.  
“Just… fuck me already!”  
„As you wish, your Highness.”  
Both of them lost track of time. Vegeta was still coming down from his orgasmic high after their last round. Kakarot petted his flame-like locks, and purred contentedly. The prince felt a pleasant warmth in his lower body but he kept that to himself.  
"I hope you got pregnant. You would be so adorable with a tummy!"  
Vegeta just growled threateningly.  
"But that's true... No need to be angry at me..."  
"But I am! I'm not a woman to be called pretty or cute!"


End file.
